Just a Dream
by xBaskerville
Summary: Nous rions tous un jour, et sans que nous puissions nous y attendre, nos rires se muent en larmes. (mordern!UA)


**Just a Dream**

Un jour, nous possédons tout ce que nous désirons. Tout se déroule pour le mieux, et nous continuons à vivre dans l'insouciance, nous croyant en sécurité aux côté de nos amis, dans les bras de nos parents, à l'intérieur des quatre murs de notre chambre. Nous rions à gorge déployer de nos bêtises, et n'hésitons pas à nous ridiculiser, un peu plus. Le rire est un son contagieux, il est dur de ne pas y résister. De même que le rire est l'un des remparts contre la peur il agite votre corps sans que vous puissiez vous y attendre.

Oui. Nous, pauvre être damnés, rions quelques soient l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Entre pote. En famille. Seul. Pour une malheureuse blague. Pour évacuer un soudain malaise, ou stresse.

Mais le rire n'a pas réponse à tout. Comme la vie n'est pas toujours rose.

Et si nous rions à gorge déployé un jour, en une fraction de seconde, dès le lendemain, tout nous est retiré avec la brutalité d'un ouragan.

C'est le cas de ce jeune garçon, alité depuis plusieurs jours déjà, baignant dans la sueur de ses draps d'hôpitaux, geignant d'une souffrance inconsolable. Il se tortille dans son inconscience brûlante, manque de s'étrangler dans ses propres couvertures, convulse dans des soubresauts hoquetant, et hurle à la mort entre deux inspirations lourdes.

Autour de lui, on s'active. Son paternel est évacué de la chambre par les membres infirmiers. Le parent braille aussi rien y fait. Il doit sortir. Il _gène_. Lui, le parent bienveillant juste inquiet de voir son enfant agir de la sorte, alors qu'une poignée de secondes plus tôt, il n'était qu'un peu fiévreux. Le père cri son incompréhension, personne ne lui prête attention. Stabiliser le patient est plus important. Encore un fois, il faut vérifier son état, dans les moindres détails, d'une manière rapide, pour ne pas perdre de temps, pour agir dans les temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Dans le couloir, le paternel fulmine sa rage, évacue sa peur à grand cri sur la pauvre infirmière qui tente de le calmer. « _Me calmer ?_ hurle-t-il par moment, _Vous en avez d'autre des comme ça ?_ ». C'est son fils de l'autre côté de la porte. Son fils qui se déchire les cordes vocales dans l'inconscience et se brise les doigts à force de serrer les draps nacrés perlant de sueur. C'est son petit bébé, sa chair, son sang. La scène est trop douloureuse visuellement. Les sons une peine auditive comparable à une torture. Et lui, lui… il n'est pas là. Il ne peut tenir sa main et le rassurer, même avec sa voix grave et bourrue. Non, il ne peut pas. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être aux côtés de son petit garçon. Il n'a pas sa place. Il _**gène**_.

Parce qu'il est un parent. Un père inquiet de la santé de son bébé. Il pose trop de questions. Interpelle trop le personnel médical. L'absence de réponse le rend aussi fou qu'un lion en cage.

C'est déjà un spectacle affligeant pour un parent… Mais il vient de perdre sa femme, l'amour de sa vie, le soleil de ses jours, la lune de ses nuits. Perdre son petit garçon… le ferait sombrer dans les noirceurs de la vie.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrête. Un silence assourdissant lui empoigne le cœur. Il n'a pas le temps de se questionner, de poser _la_ question, que déjà les portes de la chambre s'ouvrent à la volée, et le lit de son petit garçon est tiré dans le couloir. Le visage aussi pâle que ces fichus draps, la poitrine qui se soulève lentement et la main qui glisse hors du matelas. Le père ne peut l'attraper. L'infirmière le retient, lui demande de la suivre. « _C'est urgent. C'est important._ » Peu importe le terme qu'elle peut employer, il reste les bras ballants, incapable de respirer et il fixe sans le voir le détour du couloir où vient de disparaître son bébé.

Tout est vide dans son esprit, même lorsqu'il se retrouve inexplicablement dans le bureau du chef de service, face à une feuille qu'il doit signer. Un nouveau type de document. Un peu près le même formulaire qu'il a dû signer avant qu'on ne débranche sa femme. Le discours est tout autre. Cette fois, ça concerne son petit garçon.

La bouche du père, déjà sèche, ne fait que devenir un véritable désert.

- Une amputation ?

- Je sais que cela est trop brutal monsieur. Mais si vous ne prenez pas la décision maintenant, il sera trop tard pour Hiccup… La blessure de sa jambe s'est infectée et nous l'avons vu que trop tard.

On lui explique. Plusieurs fois. De manière différente. Toujours en évoquant les détails. Toujours d'une voix posée et claire, comme pour expliquer à un jeune enfant. Parce que le père est en état de choc, un paradoxe au vis-à-vis de son prénom…

Il y a quelque jour encore, il riait aux côté de sa dulcinée et faisait vibrer avec éclat la vie de son petit garçon. Tout ça, c'était avant. Le passé qui côtoie le présent. Avant que ce conducteur de bus ivre, ne s'arrête pas au feu rouge et grille la priorité à sa femme.

Stoïk, le père, ignore si un enfant de six ans pourra retrouver une vie normale après ce traumatisme, et avec une jambe en moins. Mais il signe quand même les papiers inutiles. Parce qu'il soit sauver son bébé, coute que coute.

Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar grotesque.

Du moins, ce n'était qu'un espoir, qu'un souhait formulé, qu'une prière adressé à Odin pour qu'il mette un terme aux fourberies de Loki qui ne cherche qu'à avoir que les faveurs de Thor.

Mais là réalité, est tout autre. Et bien plus cruelle.

* * *

><p>Accusez mon imagination fertile et les fan-arts.<p>

Qu'on ne me jette pas de pierre, et que l'on ne me traîne pas au bûcher ! J'n'ai pas finit cette histoire.

La suite viendra en fonction de mon temps, de mon engouement à écrire, mais surtout du temps.

J'espère que cela vous à plu ! A bientôt !

Nel'

PS : Si si ! Il y aura Toothless !


End file.
